Texting Situations
by NCISVILLE
Summary: A story entirely based off of different conversations Pepper an Tony have via texting. Will go from Pre relationship to relationship.
1. Freckles

So this will have a couple chapters with different years and events and they will be tiny chapters with only texting.

**Texting Situations**

****August 10, 2006

_Tony I said No. Now pay attention._

**How many freckles do u have on ur face?**

_Tony pay attention now. _

**I am. On ur left cheek u have 28. **

_I meant pay attention to the meeting!_

**O no. Some1 is usin! That means ur mad.**

_I'm not mad._

**Ur cheeks are red.**

_I'm done._

**Oh come on Pep. **

**Pep.**

**U can't ignore me 4ever Pep.**

**Pepper. **

**Fine.**

I apologize for the shortness but I promise it'll get better as we go. I'm sorry or the shortness. Good things come to those wait ;) so leave a review por favor.


	2. Burger King

Thank you all so much for your support already. I'm glad you all liked the first one despite its shortness. I hope you like this next on as well.

Chapter 2: Burger King

**Hey Pep, are u still that boring meeting?**

_You mean the one you're supposed to be at? _

**Sure**.

_Yes. Now make it quick. What do you want?_

**2 BK stackers, a cheeseburger, large fry, large Pepsi, Oreo milkshake, and a slice of apple pie.**

_Tony that's so unhealthy. _

**But it's sooooooo delicious!**

_Adding extra 'O's is not going to make it better._

_What is it with you and Burger King? It's only Thursday and I've already been three times this week._

**Idk. I just like their food.**

_Why can't you like healthy food like carrots?_

**...**

_It's not unheard of. Normal people eat vegetables every day._

**Rofl XD me...eat...vegetables. Haha. Oh Pep. If u had a side job u could b a comedian. Haha. Oh god. Yeah I needed that laugh. **

_-_- Will that be all Mr. Stark._

**Uh oh she went all Mr. Stark on me . She's mad**.

_I'm not mad, now, will that be all Mr. Stark?_

**:p ur so mad at me. U always look cute when ur mad. That'll b all Ms. Potts. **


	3. Birthday Dinner

So thanks again for the reviews. Yes I will get around to replying to them.

**Chapter 3: BirthdayDinner **

August 31, 2008

**Hey Pep, can I ask u a question?**

_You just did_.

:**p very witty Potts. But no seriously. Can I ask u question?**

_No seriously you already did. _

**Would u stop being difficult. This is serious**.

_You don't know the meaning of that word._

**Forget it.**

_Fine, what is it Tony?_

**Do u have plans 2 evenings from now when I get back from Afghanistan?**

_Why?_

**I want 2 take u 2 dinner, u know, 2 make up 4 ur birthday.**

_I don't think that's a good idea Mr. Stark._

**Pepper stop with that. It's not like that at all.**

_Oh really? So you're not trying to take me on a date so I'll forgive you for forgetting my birthday AGAIN with the hopes of taking me home?_

**No. Yes. No. Yes and No.**

_Make up your mind Stark. _

**No it's not like that at all. And yes I'm trying to make up for forgetting your birthday but no it doesn't have to be a date. It can be like a date only we go just as friends. **

_I don't think it's a good idea._

**Why not? I'm trying to do something nice.**

_Because you're my boss and while you say it's not a date it would look that way to everyone else and I don't want to be put in that position. _

**Come on Pepper. It's just dinner. **

_I'm sorry but no. Thank you for the offer. Fly safe Mr. Stark._

**Pepper would you stop with that please. **

_Is there anything else you needed Mr. Stark or will that be all?_

**That will be all Ms. Potts. **


	4. Glad You're Alive

Hey guys thanks for all your support. You can expect daily updates as it's quick and easy to write and very fun. Oh also Rhodey will be in bold.

**Chapter 4: Glad You're Alive**

November 24, 2008

_How is he? Can you send me a picture? Is he up yet? How hurt is he? Has he drank any water yet?_

**Pepper calm down. He's doing okay. Yes I'll send a picture. No he's been asleep for a couple hours. He has some minor cuts and a dislocated shoulder. So all in all he's okay, he'll just be wearing a sling when you see him. Yes I made him drink a cup before he fell asleep.**

_Oh thank god. Hurry up an send me that picture. I can't wait._

**Alright sit tight. Give me a sec.**

_Wow. He really looks...beat up. I've never seen him like that before. :( _

**Hey Pep it'll be okay. We got him back, he'll be alright.**

_Great. Thanks for making me cry again Rhodey._

***sheepish smile* sorry. **

_Can you just...have him call or text me when he wakes up, please._

**Of course. Get some sleep Pepper, it's late, well for you anyways.**

_Thank you. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

2a.m Pacific Time

**Is this still the number to the worlds greatest PA, Pepper Potts?**

_Tony?_

**The 1 and only baby. Unless u know some1 else with the same last name as me.**

**Pepper? **

**Hey u still there? **

_I'm sorry. Yes I'm here. : , I'm so happy to hear from you._

**Were u cryin?**

_No. _

**Pepper.**

_Maybe._

**...**

_Yes. Okay. I missed you and I thought you were dead. I'm allowed to cry. _

**: , Nvr said u weren't. I missed u 2 Pep. Maybe u could send me a pic. **

_It's two in the morning, Tony. I look like a mess._

**Please. Just so I can...**

_Sigh. Fine. Give me a minute._

**Hey that's the 1st time I've ever seen you w/out make up & in casual clothes. It looks good. U should keep ur hair down more often. I'm sorry I missed r dinner.**

_We had no dinner. _

**Then I guess I'll just have 2 fix that. I'll take u 2 dinner as soon as I get back. **

_I'll agree under two conditions._

**Anything.**

_One it's at your house and two, I make dinner._

**I guess I can agree w/ those terms. **

_Good. _

**I've really missed u Pep. : ,**

_I missed you too Tony. More than you'll ever be able to fathom._

**: ) there's something I need 2 talk 2 u about.**

_I'd love to talk more Tony, believe me, but can it wait until later? It's nearly three now and I'm starting to fall asleep on you. _

**Oh right. Sorry. I forgot about the time difference. Yeah it can wait. It was nice talking 2 u Pep. I'll text u in a few hrs. **

_Thanks :) and Tony, I'm glad you're alive._

**Me 2. :) bye Pep. Sleep tight. And u don't have 2 change my sheets. Rhodey told me you've been sleeping in my bed. I don't mind ;) **

so guys what did you think? I like this one best personally. Leave me A review.


	5. Kiss

Okay this is my second favorite.

**Chapter 5: Kiss**

January 13, 2009

**Hey Pep :D**

_I can't talk Tony._

**U just did. ?**

_I'm busy._

**When aren't u?**

_Well I'm especially busy now after your press conference when you inconsiderately decided to announce to the entire world that you are in fact Iron Man thus leaving me with the barrage of emails, phone calls, complaints and concerns from every living person on the Earth that I could care less about. _

**Couldn't care less. Could care less indicates u care enough 2 care less. Of course, how much less u could care depends on how much u do care which is?**

_Zero and you can't care less than zero._

**True that. If that were true.**

_Tony stop. I'm busy. I'll talk to you later._

**Alright. Bye Pep :) ur the best PA eva Girl Friday :D**

_Kiss up. _

**I wish.**

_Excuse me?!_

**Um nothing. Bye. I'll let u get back to work. **

_Oh no no no no no. You don't just say that and brush it off. Explain now._

**It's pretty self explanatory Pep.**

_What the hell! _

**And we're done. Bye!**

_Tony! Get back here now! Don't make me go down to your workshop! _

_Tony!_

_I hate you!_

**:D no u don't. **

_Yes I do._

**That's just all your pent up frustration at having passed up the chance to kiss me :p**

_I don't think FYI ur the one who pulled away, not me. Therefore ur the one who passed up the chance to kiss me, not that I'm dwelling on it or anything. We already had this conversation earlier and we both know who won that one. So if you really want to go there again, I'm game._

**I thought u were busy Pep. What's with the sudden free time?**

_Because we're clearing this up even if it makes me fall behind. _

**Clear what up? **

_You just said you wanted to kiss me!_

**No, u said that.**

_No I didn't!_

**But I heard u say it in my mind ;)**

_You're delusional._

**Pssh no. Pep I was only messing u. **

_Oh really?_

**Yea. Ur the one who took it literally.**

_So ur saying that what happened on the roof was a fluke?_

**No that's not ugh.**

_So then by your own answer you do want to kiss me._

**Yes. No. I don't know okay! I don't want to hurt you!**

_Then tell me the truth!_

**I want you okay! What I said earlier, I want you! And I wanted to kiss you but I also know I don't want to do that if it'll hurt you. **

_Then lets just forget it altogether and forget it ever happened._

**If that's what u want. **

_Yes._

**Okay then. It nvr happened. **

_Great. I'm going to get back to work now. _

**Gr8. **

**So guys what's you think? Did you like it as much as I did? **


	6. Blocked

Hope you all enjoy this one :)

**Chapter 6: Blocked**

July 14, 2009

**What about now?**

_No. _

**Come on Pepper.**

_I told you I didn't want to talk to you and texting counts as part of that. _

**But y? U nvr said y. **

_Because of the senate meeting!_

**What? I did nothing wrong!**

_I get the whole defending yourself but did you really have to be an ass about it? _

**Oh come on Pep. He started it! **

_I don't care you could have been the bigger man._

**:p I probably am.**

_Really. -_- I can't believe you just went there._

**:p**

_Now I'm really not talking to you. _

**U have to. I'm sitting right across from you. **

_I don't care I'm very good at ignoring you. Which I'm doing starting now._

**Come on Pep.**

**Look at ur phone.**

**U know u want to.**

**Peppy Pep Pepper.**

**Haha Peppy. That's funny. U know I can have a conversation pretending to be both u & me. **

**Last chance Pep.**

**Alright fine. **

**Oh Tony, you are just the handsomest man alive.**

**I know. Thank you Pepper for finally admitting it aloud. They say admitting it is the first step.**

**Oh well I want to admit that I like you.**

**Like like it like?**

**Like like.**

**I knew it.**

**I'm just too afraid to admit that I really do want to kiss you.**

**Well that makes 2 of us dearest Pepper. How would u like 2 go 2 dinner when we get back. Mandello's that fancy Italian restaurant.**

**Like a date?**

**Not like a date. It is 1.**

**Oh my yes. I'd love to go on a date with such a sexy man like you.**

**So r u saying we have something?**

**Yes. **

_Okay I'm just going to stop you now. And block your number. _

**:D I knew u couldn't resist me :)**

_The person you are trying to reach has chosen to block any incoming texts and calls from you. _

**Well played Potts.**

**so what'd you all think? Leave a review and tell me. Pretty please :)**


	7. See You Soon?

Hello again y'all :) I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am. So here's another chapter for you.

**Chapter 7: See You Soon?**

_Mandy said you called. What do you want?_

**To talk. U haven't come by since Natalie started working. I hardly C u anymore.**

_Because I'm the CEO Tony. It's my job to be in the office working, not push it off onto Mandy._

**Message received. So when r u coming by?**

_I'm not. _

**Not even 4 my birthday?**

_We'll see. _

**Plz :) I miss seeing u everyday.**

_I'm sure Natalie's view more than makes up for my absence. _

**:( that's not true at all Pep. I thought u would know me better than that after we worked together for 10 yrs.**

_No. I worked for you. There was no working together Tony. I did anything and everything you were supposed to do or asked me to do. _

**:( sorry. **

_Why are you apologizing to me now?_

**No time like the present I suppose. **

_I have work to get back to Tony. _

**Alright. C u soon, hopefully. I'd really like that :)**

**hopefully I'll see you all soon :) in your reviews :)**


	8. Titles

What's up people?! Getting tired of seeing me yet? :p well here's the next one for ya.

**Chapter 8: Titles**

**Hey beautiful :) **

_*eye roll emoticon* Hi Tony._

**How r u? **

_Since you last saw me ten minutes ago on the roof? Terrific. _

**:D best kiss ever!**

_*eye roll emoticon* okay. _

**No but really it was. **

_Well thank you. You weren't so bad yourself. _

**:p I know. **

_You're such a child. Especially with the way you text._

**What's wrong w/ the way I text?**

_I feel like I'm texting a teenager._

**It's simpler than writing out all those big words.**

_Really? You is not a big word nor is are or see or to. _

**Whatever. I'm not going to let u ruin my stellar mood.**

_That I put you in. _

**That u did :D **

_So what are we Tony?_

**Well I hope now that we r in a relationship. U know, dating. Girlfriend, boyfriend. **

_Uh I don't remember you asking me._

**No one asks anyone anymore Pep.**

_Well today someone does. _

**Fine. Pepper Potts, will u do me the honor of being the only girl in my life? **

_Well since you put it that way, ...yes. :)_

**Ha ha I get a yes & a smiley. I say this is cause 4 celebration. When do u fly back? **

_Tomorrow. _

**Then how would u like 2 finally go 2 dinner w/ me? Out in public, holding hands, maybe a kiss or 2. **

_Sounds nice. You can pick me up at eight from my apartment :) _

**I'll b there.**

_Oh and Tony..._

**Yes love?**

_I'm more of a lilies person than I am roses ;)_

**How'd u know?**

_Because I know you._

**:) I'm glad ur the 1 who does. **

_:) me too. Well it's getting late and it's been a very eventful night. I'm going to catch some Z's._

**Alright. Goodnight Pepper.**

_Goodnight Tony. Fly safe in that suit. _

**Always Pep, always. :)**

_:)_

Whuz up? What's y'all think of that? I hope you liked it . Lemme know.


	9. One Year

Ha ha ha yeah, soooo I'm back again. Sorry. But I've been so angry today and writing helps get rid if some of it has well as the new RDJ soundboard app I downloaded and one of the quotes has become my ringtone so I geek every time I hear it and chat completely gets rid of my anger. for a few hours anyway. So any years, I hope you all enjoy. Im sure posting five chapters in one day has to be a FF first and I love being an exception :)

**Chapter 9: One Year**

July 14, 2010

**Hey Pep, love u and miss u bunches. Did u get my flowers?**

_Yes. All two dozen, and the concert tickets, and the cards, and the dinner reservation confirmation call, and the chocolate gift basket. _

**Hey, can't blame me 4 going all out. It's been exactly 1 yr. and I haven't done anything stupid enoug get rid of me. :)**

_I don't foresee that foresee that ever happening. :)_

**I'll be home 2morrow morning. Will u b in the office?**

_Not sure. What time exactly do you think you'll get in?_

**9-10 am.**

_I guess I can go in late._

**I can just meet u at the office.**

_No that's okay. You'll be exhausted, I don't want you crashing on my couch again._

**But it's so comfy. **

_*eye roll emoticon* Just drive safe okay._

**Pssh. I'm designated driver. Rhodey is the 1 sucking back drinks like crazy. **

_Somehow I think you'll be drinking your fair share. ;)_

**U know me so well honey.**

_*eye roll emoticon* comes with working for you for ten year then dating you for one._

**Ur so awesome. Ur the best girlfriend ever. **

_Kiss up._

**Oh I plan to. **

_You're incorrigible._

**Yet u love me anyways.**

_That I do : ) forever and always_

**Till the wheels fall off :D**

_:) I'll let you get back to your awards ceremony that I know you're skipping, again, and gambling with Rhodey. _

**;) shhh don't tell anyone we r ditching.**

_Haha. Bye Tony, have fun stay safe, please._

**Always do. Love u Pep.**

_Love you too Tony. _

**Alright I'm going now. Bye beautiful. :)**

_Bye handsome. :)_

So are you all enjoying it still? I certainly hope so :) tell me.


	10. Heroes & Congress

Alrighty, next chapter time :)

**Chapter 10: Heroes & Congress**

September 25, 2011

**Hi honey, how's DC?**

_Aren't you supposed to be working?_

**It's eleven at night. **

_Okay. So how's everything going?_

**Just fantastic. Fury is breathing down my neck and Steve is breaking my balls.**

_That sounds...gross._

**Haha not like that.**

_I see. _

**Yeah. My job so far is to locate the glowing blue cube my dad once had.**

_The tesseract?_

**Yup but shhh, ur not supposed to know anything. *eye roll emoticon***

**They're crazy if they think I'm not going 2 talk 2 the 1 person who keeps me sane.**

_Haha thank you. Often times you drive me insane._

**:p Love u sweetie.**

_I know :) I love you too. So I was just about to get in bed before you texted. I'm exhausted from all those senators and congressmen. _

**Excuse me?**

_*eye roll emoticon* oh stop. You know it's not like that at all. _

**Mmhmm.**

_Goodnight Tony. I love you._

**Night Pepper. I love you too. **

its that time again. Review time! Time to let me know what you thought.


	11. Destroyed

Hey guys. Got another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Destroyed**

November 21, 2011

_Tony? _

**Yes Pepper dearest? **

_Could you come home real quick. There's been a slight accident._

**Say no more I'm on my way. **

_Please don't break more of the ceiling._

**That was an accident thank u. I'm on my way via Heart Breaker. ETA 2 min.**

_Thank you. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Pepper what happened? Why is Tony all seriously depressed?**

_He's with you at the bar isn't he?_

**Yea. **

_Well I asked him to come home quickly because there had been a slight accident. I didn't tell him that the accident was I accidentally broke a picture frame of him and his mom then spilt a bucket of bleach all over it. It's completely destroyed and it was the only picture he had of him and his mom so he's upset. He said he's not angry but he needed to leave._

**Oh god. That's why he can't stop crying every once in a while. **

_Yeah. I feel really bad too. I destroyed one of the few good memories from his childhood._

**Thanks for the info. **

_Yeah. Can you tell him I'm sorry again. I can't reach him on his cell. _

**Yeah it died. He says he's not upset or angry with you. He just didn't want to make you feel worse than you already feel.**

_Just tell him I say that I love him and I want him to come home. _

**He said he loves you too, forever and always.**

_Until the wheels fall off._

**He laughed and smiled.**

_:) good. Can you bring him home?_

**Yeah no problem, I have a date in two hours anyway.**

_Oh really, who with?_

**A waitress I met while getting coffee at Starbucks. Her name is Timbila Kabré. **

_Interesting._

**Yup. Alright, we'll see you in thirty.**

_Thanks again Rhodey._

**Your welcome Pepper.**

So guys?


	12. Prodigy(ies)?

Hey guys. I'm proud of this chapter. It was so super fun.

**Chapter 12: Prodigy(ies)?**

March 30, 2012

**Did u know babies r very expensive.**

_What?_

**Babies, u know, tiny children, the things that emerge from a woman after coitus**.

_Thank you for that lovely image -_-_

**:D ur welcome**.

_So why are you talking about babies? Do you want kids?_

**Do u?**

_I asked u 1st. Well i mean I've never really thought about it. But...lol._

**What?**

_I just saw a mini you running around naked and you chasing after him with his clothes._

**:p sounds like something a son of mine would do. **

_Haha yes it does, mainly because I've done nearly the same thing with you a couple times when you were drunk._

**:p so u had laid eyes on my rockin body before.**

_I never said I hadn't._

**U liked what u saw?**

_;)_

**U sly dog Potts.**

_What? I wasn't going to deny art. I like it in all forms._

**Haha. Way to sound like not a voyeur. **

_Oh please. _

**Haha. So what do u say about the kids?**

_Oh plural now. _

**Always was.**

_You're not the one who will have to carry around said children and have to go through all the mood swings._

**Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee Pep. Pretty pretty pretty please.**

_Wow, you really want kids that much?_

**With u I'd want to have a full battalion. :) **

_Ha. That's sweet but no. I'm not having a battalion come out of this body._

**Haha alright fine. But yes I really want kids. **

_Then we'll have kids. But let's wait another couple months. You're still trying to recover from...it._

**Thanks for not saying it :) **

_Anything for you Tony. I love you._

**I love u 2 Pepper. Ur going 2 b such a wonderful mom.**

_Thank you. Alright, I should get back to paying attention to the meeting now._

**Oh Pepper Potts not paying attention in a meeting. Rebel. God that's a turn on.**

_So aren't the underwear I'm wearing if I am at all ;) I'll see you when I get home._

**:O Pep come back! U can't say that & leave! **

_:p bye Tony._

**Ur so sexy right now. :)**

Hehe so what did you all think?


	13. Ring?

Again I really like this chapter.

**Chapter 13: Ring?**

February 4, 2013

_So how did it go?_

**Actually really well. **

_See I told you Dr. Greer was the best._

**Uh yeah, bout that, I actually talked to Bruce the whole time.**

_You did what?_

**But it really did help. I got it all out and I feel a whole lot better Pep, honest I can even say New York now. I don't have to say it. I don't panic or freak out or shut down. I wish I had listened 2 u sooner. **

_You always say that and yet you never learn. _

**:p When will u be back? **

_Tony I just went shopping for clothes. I'll be back at the tower in a few hours, you're not going to lose me okay._

**I'm sorry. I'm still trying 2 adjust 2 everything. U were hot, like literally on fire hot, I don't have the reactor anymore, & my house is completely destroyed**.

_Remember, Harley an his sister will be here tomorrow visiting so no PDA and no dangerous stuff. His mom is counting on us while she's away._

**Where'd she have 2 go again? **

_Family emergency in Alaska and she didn't have enough money to take Harley and Amber. _

**Oh right. I'd like 2 name r son that.**

_What? Harley?_

**Harley-James Anthony Stark.**

_That's a nice name. _

**HJ would be his nickname. **

_I'm sure you'd create something else. Like you did with mine._

**True :D**

_I think now is finally the time to start having kids. Everything is finally coming together. _

**Yeah, there's just one thing I have to do before we have a kid.**

_What's that?_

**A man has to have some secrets ;)**

_Let me guess, you're proposing?_

**What? Pssh. No. What makes you think that?**

_Okay if I didn't know that was your lame attempt at a cover up that would have been insulting._

**Sorry. How'd you know? **

_Your behavior. _

**Wow. Ur good. Well I guess it won't be a surprise anymore.**

_Never would have been ;) it has been three years Tony._

**Wow, we've been in a relationship that long? I'm so proud of myself. Look at the person you've shaped me in 2 :D**

_Yes. Congratulations. _

**I'm excited. Marriage and kids? **

_Sounds like alot of trouble to come. And memories._

**Yeah :) I'll finally have the family I've always wanted and it'll all b because of u Pepper & the amazing woman u r & have been in my life. **

_That's really sweet Tony :) I love you. _

**Forever and always.**

_Until the wheels fall off :) _

**we should get that inscribed on the wedding rings**.

_That sounds beautiful :)_

**Before I do it, I should warn u I'm going big 4 the proposal. I'm only ever going 2 do this 1 time and I want i story u love 2 tell r kids at night as a bedtime story. **

_Well thank you for the heads up, I'll try and prepare myself. Who would have thought you're such a softie Mr. Stark. _

**_Shh. _****Don't tell anyone. I only let u c that side if me. & occasionally Rhodey. **

_Alright I have to let you go, my battery is almost dead. Love you Tony, I'll see you in a bit. _

**Love you too Pepper. Stay safe**.

So guys? It's review time again!


	14. Pop Tarts

OMG guys wonderful news! I got a 2 disc special feature Iron Man movie. yes I had the movie but not 2 disc so I bought it for a fantastic price of 10 dollars and gave my old one to my friend who had it in blu ray but not DVD like she wanted. We both benefitted greatly from my purchase. The features are so amazing. I'm only an hour in on one of them and I lost count on how many times I fangirled and nearly cried while wearing mascara. My friend Timbila couldn't stop laughing and looking at me. She's recently made it her new life long mission to try and find a picture if RDJ I have never seen before. It's been two weeks and she's been unsuccessful so far. :p she shows me 25 at a time. Like twice a . I don't think she'll ever be successful. Anyways I'll get back to the story you all came here to read.

**Chapter 14:Pop tarts**

June 18, 2013

**Pepper dearest.**

_What do you want?_

**Y do u assume I want something?**

_-_- really?_

**Fine. Can u pick up more cookies n' creme pop tarts plz. I'm all out.**

_No._

**Y not?! Ur already at the store. I'm jus askin u 2 grab a box from an isle. Come on Pep, do ur lover a solid.**

_No._

**What? Pretty plz?**

_No._

**Wow. I c. U don't love me that much.**

_You wanna run that by me again lover?_

**Uh what I meant was u don't love me as much as I love u cuz ur so beautiful. **

_Yeah uh huh. Nice save buddy. You're lucky I'm not pushing you onto the couch. _

**I love you :)**

_Oh stop._

**So, can I get my pop tarts now?**

_No. _

**Fine I'll get them myself. **

_You don't know where the store is._

**But JARVIS does :D**

_Fine. I'm still not getting them._

**Ugh Pep. Y r u so difficult?**

_You don't seem to complain when I'm this way elsewhere._

**Bcuz I benefit from that. I'm not benefitting now am I? No bcuz I'm being denied pop tarts. **

_I'll deny you the bedroom if you keep it up._

**Alright honey have fun shopping. Love you so much. Bye!**

_That's what I thought._

So guys, what did you all think? No I did not skip over the proposal and for anyone confused. the it was always NY, Avengers.


	15. Serious Talk

I've gots more guys! Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Serious Talk**

July 2, 2013

**Peppeeeerrrrr**

_What Tonnyyyyyy?_

**R u mocking me?**

_What? Me? Gosh no. _

**Is that sarcasm I hear?**

_From me? Never!_

**Alright Ms. Snarky Pants**

_Actually it's Ms. Virginia Potts. Why on Earth it's not Stark yet is beyond me._

**-_- perfection takes time 2 plan. **

_Mmhmm. Four months perfection._

**Y is everyone all up on me about this proposal? 1st Rhodey is all up on me about y I haven't proposed yet & now u. Sheesh woman, I want the moment 2 b perfect and it's taking longer than I thought 2 make it perfect & original & sweet & me & the ring was the easiest part in all this. Y is planning a proposal so stressful? I know ur going 2 say yes but I can't stop thinking what if u say no.**

_Tony..._

**No I'm serious. Pepper I am so far from perfect, u deserve so much better than me. U deserve some1 who isn't such an international screw up like me. Y r u still here? I've given u so many reasons to run & u haven't. Y?**

_Tony, you're perfect for me. I'm still here because I see a man worth fighting for and defending. A man with noble intentions and a heart of gold. You make selfless sacrifices to save countless lives. You're a hero, a man who deserves someone like me to stand behind you and encourage you to keep going on. I'm still here because I love you with everything I am. You are all I will ever need and want. _

**; , thank u. **

_I love you Tony._

**I love u 2, 4ever & always.**

_Till the wheels fall off :) _

**:) ur amazing Pepper. **

_So are you. :) Tony if all this is stressing you out too much and making you think crazy things just ask me now and we'll go to Vegas and get hitched and then I'll be yours forever. _

**No**.

_No?_

**No. I'm doin this right. I'm going 2 give u a mind blowing proposal that we'll never forget.**

_Alright. :) I love you all the same. _

**I love you too Pepper. So much. **

_I know baby. Me too. _

**Will u b home soon? The bed is lonely and big w/out u in my arms. I hate it. I feel so empty inside w/out u by me.**

_My flight lands in a few hours. _

**Next time I'm coming w/ u. I can't sleep alone anymore. The nightmares come back when ur not there w/ me. **

_Shhhh hey baby, it'll be okay. You're going to be okay. Do you hear me? You will be fine Tony. I'll be there in your arms soon enough. _

**Good. I don't like seperation . **

_I love you Tony. Forever and always :)_

**I love you too Pepper, until the wheels fall off. :)**

**Review!**


	16. Proposal

Hello guys. So Rhodey while talking to Tony will be bold italics but with Pepper will be bold. Just so you're not lost. Alright. I hope you guys like this :)

**Chapter 16: Proposal**

August 31, 2013

**Rhodey I'm nervous. R u sure Pep is gonna like this?**

**_Tony, why do you keep doubting yourself? Pepper loves you, she'll say yes man_**.

**But what if something goes wrong?**

**_Then it'll be something to laugh about after she says yes and you're happily married._**

**But what if I slip up and I say the wrong things?**

**_When has that ever stopped you?_**

**But anything could go wrong. Y r u so calm about this? This evening is going 2 determine the rest of my life.**

**_Because I know Pepper. Now chillax man. And don't act different or over the top or she'll know. She's Pepper. She's able to sense when there is a disturbance in the force._**

**Ha ur telling me. Thank u Rhodey. I'll let u know how it goes. **

**_You'll do fine buddy. Have fun. _**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_OMG Rhodey!_

**Haha what's up Pepper?**

_He proposed!_

**Who?**

_Tony! Who else?_

**Haha. Did you say yes?**

_Of course! _

**So how did he do it?**

_Well we were dancing at one of the countless benefits we alway have to go to. Then he got called up to make a speech and he started talking about how the company couldn't be as successful as it is now without me. Then he started talking about how he wouldn't be who everyone sees now without me. That's when he said how he doesn't want to be without me for another day. And he got off stage walked over to me and got down on one knee. The look in his eye Rhodey. He just...I can't put it into words. It was breathtaking. He said to me, Pepper Potts, my beautiful angel, will you marry me? I couldn't help it I pulled him up and whispered yes before I pulled him in and kissed him. God Rhodey I'm on like cloud nine right now. I didn't even suspect a thing at all. _

**:D well I'm very happy for you. Both of you. Where is he? **

_Bathroom. I'm waiting for him so we can head home. Ahhhh! I'm getting married!_

**I know! To Tony Stark no less.**

_I know. Who would have thought thirteen years ago this would have happened? _

**Certainly not me. But I'm glad it happened :)**

_Me too Rhodey. Oh here he comes. I'll talk to you tomorrow. :D oh the ring is really beautiful too but I'm sure you had some help in that area. _

**Maybe just a little ;) Night Pep. And congratulations again.**

_Thanks Rhodey. :D_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**How's my beautiful fiancé this mornin? :D**

_Haha you should know. I saw you not even fifteen minutes ago. _

**And all of me not even an hour ago. ;)**

_*eye roll emoticon* you're incorrigible. _

**And ur so amazingly beautiful...fiancé :D**

_Haha. I know :D finally. That proposal was so sweet Tony._

**I told u that u deserved something memorable & special Pep.**

_Well you get a gold star :) alright Tony I have to go. I have a meeting with the book keeper. I love you._

**I love u 2. 4ever & always :)**

_Till the wheels fall off :)_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_Hey buddy you're all over the Internet. YouTube, blogs, everything man._**

**When aren't I?**

**_But this time it's a video of you proposing to Pepper. _**

**Oh really. How many times have u watched it?**

**_Once_**.

'**:| Really?**

**_Okay maybe twice. Possibly a third time._**

**Thought so.**

**_You did good. I understood what Pepper was talking about last night when she was talking about the look in your eye while you were on your knee. Your entire face was glowing. You were looking at her with such adoration and love I felt it through the screen. _**

**Thx**.

**_So when's the wedding?_**

**We didn't exactly do much talking last night. There were mainly incoherent moans and such.**

**_Okay, seriously dude? TMI. I don't need to know what you do with Pepper on your downtime. God I already feel like I've violated her privacy just from that sentence. Okay I'm leaving. I can't handle that anymore. Gross. I'm scarred for life. _**

**:p wimp. I could have gotten exquisitely graphic. **

**So guys leave a review. Let me know what you thought.**


	17. Dinner

Hey all! So on my trip to Williamsburg I made like six chapters so I'll be posting them in rapid secession. I hope you all like them :) I know you should

**Chapter 17: Dinner**

September 10, 2013

_Tony, where are you?_

**What do you mean?**

_It's two. You're supposed to be meeting the wedding planner with me downtown._

**Uhh right, that I'm on my way 2 already. **

_Ugh. No you're not. You're in your workshop aren't you?_

**No comment.**

_Just get here. And clean up please. The address is in your calendar and up on the fridge. _

**Thx. Sorry Pep.**

_It's fine. You can make it up to me later. _

**How about dinner in Italy.**

_Make it Paris and I'll agree._

**Paris it is. I'll be there shortly. **

_You better._

**I love u :)**

_I love you too Tony. _

**4 ever & always?**

_:) yes._

**...**

_:) until the wheels fall off._

**Better :) **

**haha. So what did ya think?**


	18. Wedding

So this is one of the ones you all have been waiting for.

**Chapter 18: Wedding Day TalK**

December 26, 2013

**Hey beautiful. Almost ready?**

_Tony you're not supposed to be talking to me._

**No I'm only not supposed 2 c u. I'm texting u.**

_Always finding a loop hole. _

**:D I had 2 talk 2 u b in like 1 hour.**

_I know. It's so close :D_

**Then u'll b mine 4 the rest of eternity and I will b able to destroy some1s life for looking at u in a way I don't like bcuz u'll b my wife.**

_*eye roll emoticon* Tony don't be ridiculous._

**I'm not. I am being perfectly logical. Rhodey even agreed to help :D**

_Haha somehow I think you have some of your facts wrong. _

**Nope :D **

_Haha whatever. _

_**Got your vows ready?**_

_Of course. U?_

**Been ready since July:)**

_Really now?_

**Yup :D aren't u jus so proud of me?**

_I am. Very, proud. Of the man you've become._

**And wildly conflicted?**

_Haha, not for a few years now. _

**But ur crazy bout me?**

_You should know the answer to that question ;) _

**:D**

_Alright, I have to go. I'll see you down the isle soon._

**I'll be the guy down at the end with the goofy grin and sparkling eyes.**

_Haha. Alright. And I'll be the one all in white._

**I know. A shining angel. **

_Hardly._

**U r 2 me :) bye Pep.**

_:) bye Tony._

_reviews plz! :)_


	19. Pregnant

Hey y'all are gonna love this.

**Chapter 19: Pregnant**

February 14, 2014

**Hey Pep, sorry I missed your call earlier. What's up? **

_I'm pregnant._

**What? Oh my gosh! :D Congratulations! Does Tony know?**

_Yeah :) I told him this morning. I gave it to him as a Valentines present. _

**Wow. Congrats Pepper. How far along are you?**

_6 weeks. :) I'm so excited Rhodey. We've actually been wanting kids. Tony however wanted to get married first. _

**Wow Pepper. I'm so happy for you guys. :)**

_Yeah. So Tony and I are going out to dinner tonight to celebrate and we were wondering if you'd like to join us._

**Where are you guys going?**

_Macaroni grill. _

**Cool. Yeah I'll come. :D congratulations again Pepper. **

_Thanks Rhodey. :D I'll see you at seven. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_So a little birdie told me you're gonna be having a kid. How do you feel about that?_**

**:D I'm so excited. I hope it's a boy. I already have the coolest name 4 him. Harley-James Anthony Stark. **

**_Wow. Thank you Tony. _**

**Also, Pepper & I wan their Godfather. **

**_Wow. Yes. Of course. I'd love to Tony._**

**:D gr8. **

**_What if you have a girl? _**

**Then we'd like 2 name her Kerrie Christine Stark. **

**_Those are both great names. _**

**I know :D I'm so happy. I'm gonna b a father :) can u believe it? :D Imma b a daddy! :)**

**_Wow. That's alot of smiles and exclamations._**

**Cuz I can't stop smiling! :D**

**_Haha. Never thought I would have seen the day. _**

**Haha well believe it Rhodes. Imma b a daddy & I couldn't b more proud. **

**_I'm happy for you man. I told Pepper I'd be there with you tonight._**

**Awesome! **

**_Haha. I'll let you go bounce off the walls now. I have to get back to work. My lunch break is over._**

**Kk. Bye Uncle Rhodey ;)**

**_Haha. Bye Tony._**

What do ya think? Review


	20. Hormones

**Chapter 20: Hormones**

May 1, 2014: 17 weeks

_Tony can you come to my office please._

**What's up?**

_Nothing I just really need you here._

**Is this a booty call? :p**

_..._

**OMG it is! Pepper, I can't believe u.**

_It's not me. It's the hormones coming from your child._

**Uh huh sure blame my prodigy. **

_Would you just get over here please. I don't exactly like the fact I'm doing this._

**I'm so turned on. I'll b there in 5. I'm taking the viper. **


	21. Twins

**Chapter 21: Twins**

June 17, 2014 24 weeks

**Rhodey. R u there?**

**_Yeah. What's up?_**

**Twins**.

**_What?_**

**Pepper and I. We r having twins. Boy & a girl.**

**_Wow. Well, hey you have both their names picked out._**

**I know. I'm half shocked and half over excited. Actually I passed out for a minute when she told us. **

**_Haha. Seriously?_**

**Like I said, shock and excitement.**

**_Haha. Wow man. That's awesome. When's she due? _**

**September 9th. **

**_Wow. That's not that far away. _**

**Yes it is! I want my kids now. Not in three months! **

**_Haha. Chill bro. How's Pepper doing?_**

**Going through extreme cravings. I had to drive an hour for some ice cream from some special store. **

**_Oh you mean like how she's been doing that for 14 years previously?_**

**No she hasn't.**

**_Oh yes she has. For you. _**

**Oh. Really?**

_**Oh yes. Multiple multiple times.**_

**Wow.**

**_Karma_****.**

**Sure. Her mood swings certainly are interesting sometimes they benefit me. Other times I have no clue what to do. She started laughing hysterically watching a Pepsi commercial then cried the second at some pet smart one. **

**Rofl. That's normal for someone six months along Tony.**

**Ugh. I jus want 2 hold my children now!**

**_Always so impatient._**

**This is different. I'm really anxious about them. What if something happens to them? I'm nervous. **

**_Hey everything will be okay man. Stop worrying. Your kids will be there soon enough. _**

**Sigh. K. Thx 4 listening Rhodey.**

**_Always. I'll talk to you later._**

**Still coming over later 4 dinner?**

**_Yup_**.

**_Gr8. C u then. :)_**


	22. Water

So y'all be? Good since midnight I hope. Lol. Well I'll post this then be off to Busch Gardens.

**Chapter 22: Water **

August 31,2014

**Guess what Pep.**

_What?_

**Today it's been a year since I proposed :)**

_Yes it has :)_

**Any contractions?**

_Nope. I've been fine. Just some kicks. _

**Good 2 hear. I'll b back in an hour tops. This shopping stuff is harder than I thought. **

**Pepper?**

**Hey Pep? R u okay?**

**If u don't answer I'm gonna head back now assuming something has happened.**

_That wasn't just kicking. Either I just wet myself or my water broke and these kids are coming now._

**I'm on my way. I'm leaving the car and taking Mark V. It's in the trunk.**

_Just get here ASAP!_

**ETA 5 min. I'll call Rhodey to pick up the bags. **

_I DON'T CARE! JUST GET HERE NOW!_

Hey so leave me a review por favor.


	23. Children

Hey y'all I'm exhausted. So after this and Fluffy I'm dead. Sorry my email doesn't work so I can't reply and also sorry for the mistakes.

**Chapter 23: Children**

Sept 1, 2014

**Rhodey, u I need get.**

**_What?_**

**Sry. Tired b I. Is 3 am. Pepper still in labor. Anxious so I that no sleep I can. **

**_Wow. You sound like you're about to crash._**

**Need u get Starbucks.**

**_Tony they're not open. Nothing is open this early. _**

**Die I'm going 2.**

**_Haha if Pepper wasn't still in labor I'd be laughing so hard at you. _**

**Speaking Pepper of. She hello says. Contractions finally closer get. Thx 4 get r bags from mansion.**

**_Yeah no problem. Send me a picture as soon as they get here. I'm going back to sleep now. _**

**K. They b soon here :) bye. **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Just pics sent u 2. **

**_They look adorable. And you look worse than Pepper. _**

**Harley-James Anthony Stark and Kerrie Christine Stark born 3:46& 3:48 a.m HJ: 9.4lbs, 22in. Kerrie: 7.2lbs, 18in. His eyes blue beautiful. Her brown amazing. Captivated. I cord cut. Iron Babies :p **

**I Iron Daddy. I go sleep now after r time up babies w/. **

**_Congratulations Tony. Enjoy your sleep. _**

**Thx :)**

hey guy leave me a review please!?


	24. Uncle Rhodey

Hey guys. Got the next chap here for you. School starts tomorrow and unfortunately it seems I've become ill from my mini vacation. :( anyways. Chapter time!

**Chapter 24: Uncle Rhodey**

September 2, 2014

**Hey r u coming over today or what?**

**_Yeah. I told you I would. I just got caught up in my date with Timbila._**

**Who?**

**_The girl who likes Doctor Who._**

**Oh yeah yeah yeah. I remember now. Pepper keeps askin when ur gonna come & c her & the iron babies :p even she is callin em that.**

**_Haha. I'll be there in an hour Tony. It's only ten now. _**

**Exactly. **

**_Exactly. I said I'd be there at eleven when you texted me a couple hours ago._**

**Ugh. **

**_Sounds like you're the one who wants me to come and not Pepper._**

**Yes okay! I want my children 2 know w/out a doubt who their Godfather is. I want them 2 know u as Uncle Rhodey & not jus War Machine.**

**_It's still Iron Patriot Tony._**

**It's still lam-o Rhodey.**

**_I thought you only gave me War Machine to mock me._**

**I did. Doesn't mean it's not way cool. **

**_I have to go now so I can swing by the hospital later. _**

**Alright. Just hurry up. **

**_Haha. Take a chill pill. Go spend time with your kids._**

So guys, leave a review?


	25. Nap Time

Hey guys. Back again before I head off to bed. I sorta love this chapter.

**Chapter 25: Nap Time**

October 4, 2014

**Pepper. I need ur help.**

_Check underneath the crib for Zoomy his lemur and in the couch for her iron man blanket._

**How did u know I needed help finding those things?**

_1. Motherly instincts, 2. It's 2:30 which is their nap time and 3. Because I always had trouble finding those things the first couple days. _

**Can u come back. Jus work from home. Don't go in 2 work anymore. The sense ur missing presence. I miss u 2. **

_Tony you'll do fine. Stop worrying. HJ and Kerrie adore you. If they start giving you problems just sing to them. It always works for me. _

**: , u always know what 2 say. I love u Pepper. **

_Forever and always :)_

**Till the wheels fall off :) the iron babies send their love.**

_Haha. Give them each a kiss for me. _

**Will do :) come home soon. **

_I'll be back at six. There's alot to do. _

**Sigh. Fine. They each gave a little coo at the mention of ur name. **

_:)_

**Alright. We r on r way up stairs 2 nap now. **

_Haha. Alright. Bye honey._

**Bye. Work hard.**

_You know I do :)_

so do you guys love it as well?


	26. ANW

Hey guys. So I thought with this one I'd just have a little fun. Mainly because I'm watching exactly what they are right now. Lol. Thanks for all your reviews.

**Chapter 26: ANW**

September 2, 2022

_Hey Rhodey, how's everything going with the kids?_

**They're doing fine. We're watching the Vegas Finals of American Ninja Warrior. It's intense.**

_Haha. I see HJ and Kerrie got you into it._

**Yeah. Hard not to. It's like super intense. I couldn't do that.**

_They're both already training to do that. HJ is already weight lifting and wrestling and then the both of them are doing gymnastics, rock climbing, and parkour. _

**Wow. They're only eight.**

_I know. It's insane but Tony is all for it. That's their thing. Every Sunday and Monday they always sit down and watch it. They have some favorites._

**Haha yeah they're cheering for one now. **

_Oh Tony says to tell them that they aren't allowed to tell him anything that happens while we're gone._

**Alright. They said to tell him that Drew Dreschel went out on stage one.**

_Aww that sucks. Drew was Tony's favorite._

**He really sent they just want to get a rise out of him. **

_They're always messing with him. It's like they've become him and he's become me. They're always giving him a hard time and pulling his leg. It's actually amusing to see._

_Alright Rhodey I have to go. The play is about to start._

**Alright bye Pepper.**

_Tell the kids we love them and give them both a goodnight kiss. _

**I will. Have fun Pepper. **

Well guys? What did you think?


	27. Cooking

Hey guys. Hope you all like this.

**Chapter 27: Cooking**

March 2, 2027

**Mom can I have some ice cream?**

_Ask your father I'm a little busy in a meeting right now sweetie._

**Alright. Thx mom. Knock em' dead.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**_Dad, mom said I have 2 ask u if I can have some ice cream._**

**Depends.**

**_Chocolate chip cookie dough._**

**Yup. Go right ahead. **

**_Thx Dad :) _**

**Sure thing HJ.**

**_When will u & mom be home?_**

**Well, hopefully by 5. Is Kerrie home yet? **

**_No. Lacrosse practice doesn't end till 4 & Lizzie's mom is going 2 drop her off. _**

**Have u gotten ur hw done?**

**_Pssh, Dad plz I finished all of it at lunch & still had time 2 talk. _**

**That's my boy. :) I'll c u when I get home. Wait r u making 4 dinner. **

_**Me? Pssh. No.**_

**_Mom sure. Definitely not Kerrie. She can't cook. At all...she burnt the water while making Mac n' cheese 4 me. _**

**Exactly. Ur the 2nd best cook in the house. Come on HJ plzzzzzzzzz?**

**_Fine. What do u want 2 eat Dad? _**

:** o. Can you make the thing with the sauce and the chicken and the cheese.**

**_Parmesan chicken?_**

**Yea that! Man that is soooo good!**

**_Haha. Ok. _**

**Thx HJ.**

**_Sure thing Dad. _**

**Alright I'll c u in a few hrs. buddy.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Harley, what's for dinner? _

**Y?**

_Uh I'm hungry. Duh._

**Food.**

_-_- what kind of food?_

**The kind u eat.**

_-_- seriously? What is for dinner._

**Food.**

_I'm gonna kick your ass when I get home._

**U can try.**

_Would you just tell me what we are having._

**I'm making Parmesan chicken, yellow rice, green beans, and salad. Happy now?**

_Oh you're making it oh no. Is mom and dad home?_

**No they're both at the office. They'll b home at 5. Or so dad said but u know how mom is. **

_Yeah. I'll be home in ten. Practice ran a little late today. _

**K. There is a new episode of Doctor Who that's technically a re-run.**

_Ooh what doctor?_

**Yours**.

_Yes! I love David Tennant. _

**That's just because your best friend looks like him.**

_:p maybe. _

**Speaking of which when is Nathan coming over? **

_Uh tomorrow, I think. _

**Awesome. O remember Uncle Rhodey & Aunt Timbila r comin 4 dinner 2morrow night. **

_I know. _

**Ok. I'm gonna go now. C u soon.**

_Yup_.

Well guys? Leave a review?


	28. Deals

I think you'll all like this one. There's a dose of Tony seen here ;)

**Chapter 28: Deals**

November 1, 2031

_Ugh man seriously? Come on Harley, please. Do me a solid._

**Y shud I let u sneak out & have some fun when I'm stuck here at home like mom & dad said 2?**

_Because I have a date with Nathan and you like him an don't want to make him have wasted his money for front row tickets to the concert I've been dying to see._

**& what if I agree? What's in it 4 me? **

_I'll do dishes for you for two days._

**Done.**

haha do did anyone else see Tony in Kerrie?


	29. Girlfriend & Boyfriend

This one is longer than the last few have been. Hope you like it :)

**Chapter 29: Girlfriend & Boyfriend**

December 18, 2035

**Hey, mom wants 2 know if ur gonna be comin home 4 Christmas.**

**_Yeah. Of course I'm going 2 b coming home Dad. I have to get some of mom's Mac n' cheese & u guys will b meeting my GF._**

**That girl with the red hair? **

**Dad that was like 8 months ago. I'm w/ some1 new. We've been dating 7 mths. &2 wks. Her name is Crystal Thynettil. **

**Gesundheit.**

**_-_- rly dad? _**

**Sry. So is this 1 red headed?**

**_No. Brunette. 5 '9'. Athletic. Lean. Strong. Independent. Hazel eyes. Killer smile. Smart as anything & hot. _**

**So when will u b coming?**

**_We'll b flyin in the 23 at noon into LAX._**

**And when is ur sister coming? **

**_She's flying 2 VA Beach 2 pick up Nathan then they're flying in 2 LAX on the 22 at 4. _**

**Oh that's right. Shudn't b long of a flight from Harvard 2 Chistopher Newport. **

**_Nope. They do that alot anyways. She visits him once a week. _**

**Yeah she told me that. **

**_Alright Dad well I have 2 let u go. I've got 2 go meet up with some friends. We r goin 2 the movies 2night. _**

**Alright have fun. I love u. **

**_Love u 2 Dad. Bye. Tell mom I said I love her & miss her._**

**I will. **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey did u know HJ has a new girlfriend?**

_Has had one honey for over seven months. _

**How did u know?**

_Because he told me when he called. _

**When was this?**

_Seven months ago._

**Where was I?**

_How should I remember? It was seven months ago Tony. I already have enough to worry about remembering for the company I can't remember dates my children called to tell us something important and you completely zoned out. _

**But that's what u r supposed 2 do.**

_I'm not Wonder Woman Tony._

**U r 2 me. Even have wonderous womanly body :)**

_You're not turning this conversation dirty. _

**Oh but u love it when I talk dirty 2 u. **

_Abbreviating everything kills the mood you know. _

**But writing everything out is way 2 hard. **

_Really? Lazy._

**U already knew that Pep :p are you going through menopause already?**

_I'm not going to grace that question with an answer lover. _

**Oh no. I'm in trouble. I've annoyed u.**

_When don't you do that?_

**I don't know. It's usually an affectionate annoyance but I can hear the difference in ur tone.**

_I'm texting not talking._

**C! I can hear ur sass through the phone. **

_Tony I have work to do and so do you. _

**But I jus want 2 talk 2 my beautiful wife whom I love so dearly. **

_Then walk into my office. _

**But I'm in the cafeteria and that's so far away.**

_You'll get a nice surprise if you come._

**Closet or storage?**

_Closet. _

**I'm so there. I'll be up in 2 min. **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey sis I was jus wonderin. Y hasn't Nathan proposed? I mean u guys have been dating since u were 16. Ur 21 now.**

_Because we want to finish college and start our careers. We've already talked about it and we want to wait another year or two. _

**Oh. That's very...logical of u. **

_Comes with Harvard territory. Most of my friends are here for law and not business. _

**I c**.

_How's Chris?_

**She's doin gud. She's comin w/ me 2 meet Mom & Dad at Christmas. **

_Oh cool. I'm sure they'll both love her. I do. I mean we're already close enough to be sisters._

**I know. **

_So how do you feel about Chris?_

**I love her.**

_Have you told her that?_

**Not yet. I keep chickening out thinking she'll freak and run away. **

_Believe me Harley that's the last thing she'll do. You should tell her. Tell her now. _

**Haha. Maybe I will. Thx Kerrie. **

_You're welcome bro._

**Alright I'm gonna go. Movie ended and now it's off 4 ice cream.**

_Yum. Alright talk to you later. _

**Yup. Bye.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well guys? Leave me a review. Let me know what you thought.


	30. Company Takeover

Hey everyone so couple things real quick, today is Indio Falconer-Downey's 20th birthday! He's only 3 years an 3 days older than yours truly. Cough cough, if only right. Ha yeah, I wish. Anyways so I shall be I finishing this story shortly then posting my 9/11 one shot then I shall post my sneezy story that I have already started, TERROR! My gosh, you guy have no idea just how styked I am about this story. It's legit creepy awesome. Seriously.

**Chapter 30: Company Takeover**

January 2, 2037

_Harley where are you? Mom is going to have a panic attack. You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. _

**Sry. Chris & I lost track of time. We r on r way now. **

_You better not be texting and driving._

**No I'm not. Chris is driving dummy. I'm not that much of an idiot. **

_Ha so you finally admit that you are one! Victory. _

**-_- hush**.

_Nope :p _

**Ur so immature. Here we r about 2 get mom & dad's company given 2 us & ur making fun of me.**

_You set yourself up._

**Is ur hubby gonna b there? **

_Nathan? Of course. He flew in from Japan to see this._

**Wow. That's commitment.**

_Yes. That is what one does when their spouse is getting a billion dollar, international company passed down to them. Not that you would know that since you and Chris are still dating._

**FYI I already have a ring. I'm planning out how I want 2 do it thank u very little.**

_:D you're welcome little brother. _

**First of all I'm older.**

_By two minutes. And I'm the one who actually acts my age. _

**Oh please what would that b? 19.**

_-_- I'm the same age as you dum dum. Which by the way is 23, not like you act that age. _

**Whatever.**

_Yeah uh huh mister I'm late to everything!_

**Dad is always late.**

_Because he's dad and mom can only rush him along so much. _

**So no 1 else cares when he's late.**

_Because he's been late his whole life Dummy. Are you here yet? _

**Pulling in now. Calm down. I'll c u inside in 3.**

Haha do what do you all think? Review please.


	31. 2nd Generation

Hey guys! Sorry I been busy lately. Yesterday was my birthday celebration and tomorrow is my 17th bday. Whoop whoop. Sept 10! Got Thor for my birthday yesterday. The lat one I needed to complete my collection. Yay! And so many RDJ things. My friend Thor, she made me this RDJ collage and one of her friends drew me a pic of RDJ and can I just say BEAUTIFUL! Ahem anyways, ill let you know if i get what I've really been. Hoping for after tomorrow.

**Chapter 31: 2nd Generation **

May 3, 2040

**_Hey Dad, when r u & mom coming to visit? _**

**We r trying 2 take tomorrow & Friday off. How's my grandson doing? God I can't believe I'm that old that my son has a son. **

**_Haha. Yeah Dad, time to face the fact ur not 40 anymore. Especially seeing as how I'm 27. And Anthony is doing fine. 7.2 lbs of perfection. Kerrie, Nathan, and their two girls are here._**

**Give Amber & Ginny a hug 4 me until I get there & tell them Grandpa loves them.**

**_I will. _**

**Congratulations son. :) Pepper and I love you and are happy for you an Chris.**

**_Thxs Dad. Ttyl. I get to hold Tony now :) _**

**Alright. Send ur wife my love.**

**_I will. Bye dad._**

**Bye HJ. **

So sorry it's shorter but they'regrowing up :')


	32. Rebellion

AHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG GUYS I GOT IT! I GOT THE RDJ HOODIE I REALLY WANTED! I'm so so so so so so so so so so excited! That made my night! :D so I'm officially 17. Whoot whoot!

**Chapter 32: Rebellion**

**October 5, 2040**

_Dad I need your help. _

**What's up Kerrie Cakes?**

_Dad, please. I'm not 4. _

**U'll always b my little girl :) **

_:) Daddy. _

**:) I love u 3**

_I love you too Dad._

**So what do u need?**

_It's Amber. She's acting out and I don't know what to do._

**She is 16 honey. U did the same thing at ur age. **

_So what did u do?_

**It's more what ur mom did. U should text her. **

_Thx Dad. :) _

**Anytime sweetie.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Mom I need your help ASAP. I have a crisis going on.**

_What's wrong sweetie?_

**Amber is going through a bit of a rebellious stage. **

_:) ah I see. She's taking after you then. _

**What did you do? I don't know what to do. I've tried grounding her but she just sneaks out. What did you do?**

_We talked. _

**She's not in the talking mood. **

_Well get her to sit down at dinner and tell you why she feels like she has to act out_.

_It worked with you._

**I'll try. Thanks mom. I love you. **

_I love you too sweetie. How's New York? _

**Ugh just terrific. Harley is still such a pain in the ass. **

_Well you both are doing a wonderful job with the company. _

**Thanks mom.**

_Your father and I are very proud of the both of you and all that you've accomplished. _

**Mom, you're going to make me cry. :') **

_:) haha sorry honey. Will you be visiting soon? _

**I hope so. Or at least send the kids off to you at summer so Nathan and I can get a little time to ourselves. Haha. We barely have time for date night with all the things Amber and Ginny are doing. **

_I'm sure. Well honey, I have to go. I have to make your father dinner. He's wanting shrimp Alfredo. _

**Haha. Alright bye mom.**

_Bye sweetie. Take care. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Goose r u giving ur mom trouble? **

_Did she call you?_

**Texted. **

_Oh. It's not what it sounds like._

**It sounds like ur acting out bcuz ur mad at something she did or didn't do. **

_Grandpa, you were like super cool in school right?_

**Yeah, sure. **

_Well Ginny is the one who's the cooler sister even though I'm older. _

**So ur acting out 2 b cooler?**

_No. Sort of. Mom and Dad always give their attention to her and I always feel like I'm left out. They pick her over me. It's not fair Grandpa. _

**So tell them that. They probably don't realize they're doing it. **

_So I just talk to them?_

**Yeah. It's that simple. I know I'm supposed 2 b the cool grandpa but Goose, jus talk 2 them. **

_Sigh. Fine. Thanks Grandpa. _

**Mmhhm. So, any boys in the pic?**

_Grandpa :p_

**Oh come on. None? Rly?**

_*eye roll emoticon* okay there's this one guy Michael. He's a wide receiver on the football team and he's on the drama team. He has the most adorable smile and the prettiest emerald eyes. Short cropped brown hair and OMG he has some serious muscle but he's really really super nice. _

**That's my girl. So does this kid like u? **

_I don't know. _

**Do u have any classes w/ him?**

_Chem. he's actually my lab partner :) and he's in my Spanish class. _

**How's that going? **

_Me dices. _

**I do French not Spanish thank u. **

_Te amo mucho más. :D_

**Yeah yeah. English Goose. **

_Haha. I love you Grandpa. _

**I love u 2 Goose :) oh & Grandma jus finished making dinner. Delicious. No more acting out, right Goose?**

_Yeah. No acting out. _

**That's my girl. I love u Goose. **

_Haha I love you too Grandpa. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Guys, as a gift from me to you I give you the longest chapter and the most family oriented one.


	33. Back to the Beginning

Hey guys so this is the last chapter of this story. I have the first five chapters of my next one written i just have to type them. My God, there is so much action like there are no filler chapters this stuff is drama, angst, action. Haha anyways, so I spent some time thinking how do you end a story before you have to kill off the reason the story began. That's when it hit me, go back to the beginning.

**Chapter 33: Back to the Beginning**

September 13, 2051

**Pepper**.

_What Tony? _

**Did u know u have 45 freckles on ur face. **

_What?_

**I was looking at pics w/ Jarvis & saw 1 of u back from when we were 1st married 40 yrs. ago & counted ur freckles. U have 45.**

_*eye roll emoticon* goodbye Tony. I'm getting back to my lunch with Timbila. _

**Oh come on Pep.**

**Pepper. **

** . **

**Strange. Just had a weird sense of déjà vú. **

The End.

so guys, leave a review please. share your thoughts. :)


End file.
